The present invention relates to drainable ostomy pouches for the collection of waste from a temporary or permanent ostomy opening and, more particularly, to the closure system for a drainable ostomy pouch.
The invention is applicable to a one-piece ostomy appliance in which the drainable pouch is integral with an attachment pad or wafer for attaching the drainable pouch to the body of the ostomate and with a two-piece ostomy appliance in which the pad or wafer for securing the drainable pouch to the ostomate is separate from and is releaseably attachable to the drainable pouch.
Drainable pouches include an outlet through which the pouch contents may be drained thereby enabling the pouch to be reused.
Some drainable pouches have one or more reinforcing members for controlling the cross-sectional shape of the outlet. The reinforcing members may be used to open the drainage outlet. By manually squeezing the opposite edges of the reinforcing members positioned at opposite sides of the outlet, the reinforcing member can be deformed so as to enlarge the opening. The use of these reinforcing members are described, for example, in EP1378218A1; GB2346328; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,005; 2,875,451; 5,745,926 and 3,724,461.
A drainable pouch has a body portion and a tail portion. The tail portion extends from the body portion and is tapered. The tail portion includes a recloseable outlet through which the pouch contents can drain, typically into a toilet.
Of great concern in a drainable pouch is the closure or fastening system for the outlet. Such closure systems may include a separate fastener, such as a closure clip which is removeably positioned so as to pinch closed the pouch material in the tail portion of the pouch outlet when the drainable pouch outlet is to be closed and removed when it is to be opened. Another type of fastener is an integral fastener that is carried permanently on the pouch. A typical integral fastener utilizes mechanical engagement such as a hook and loop fastener or fasteners with mushroom tip projections.
There are concerns that arise with each of these types of fasteners. For example, a clip fastener is relatively rigid and some people find them uncomfortable to wear. The clip is also an additional, and typically, separate item which the ostomate needs to manipulate and operate when utilizing a drainable pouch. Providing a clip that suitably pinches the film together so as to prevent leakage while not opening unintentionally or cutting the pouch material and causing leakage are all additional concerns of a clip.
The hook and loop type fastener is difficult to wipe clean and it typically has a fabric-type base that absorbs liquids and is difficult to dry when wet.
The mushroom projection type fasteners make the drainable pouch more difficult to manufacture since the fasteners require proper placement on the pouch of the strips carrying the projections. Also, the proper manner to close a drainable pouch with these projections and the complexity of the design is not readily intuitive.
Furthermore, the hook and loop fasteners and projection type fasteners are typically mounted on a firm backing. This combination of the backing and interlocking material yields relatively rigid components. Concerns that arise include the need for manual dexterity, possible discomfort from the relatively rigid panels and/or tearing of the film by the edges of the panels.
Accordingly, objectives of the present invention include providing a closure system that is lightweight, easy to manipulate, integral with the tail, leak proof, soft and flexible, easily re-useable and intuitive.